


Last Request

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Doppio is subject to the rule of "see Diavolo's face and you're dead".  He just gets a few extra allowances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Request

“When my Scissor Sisters cuts things into smaller components,” says the Stand user, backing away slightly, “usually that means organs and muscles and things, not… different people.”

Doppio and Diavolo look at each other, then at her. “I’ll deal with it later,” Doppio says. “The boss’s orders are still to eliminate you.”

Diavolo calls King Crimson up near him. “No need. I’ll handle it myself.”

The death of Scissor Sisters’ user doesn’t put Doppio and Diavolo back together, leaving them staring at each other. Doppio is the first one to speak. “...Boss?”

“We should talk about this in private,” Diavolo says. “Not here.”

Doppio’s apartment is not far away from where they’d tracked down the Stand user, and the awkward silence of the trip doesn’t last long before Doppio is unlocking the door for Diavolo. “Come on in, what’s mine is yours.”

“Yes,” says Diavolo, stepping inside. ‘It is.”

Doppio locks the door behind him and sits down on the couch. “So.” He pauses. “Have you really been in my body the entire time, boss?”

Diavolo nods, sitting next to him. “Our body.”

“So all the blackouts are-?”

“Me taking control.”

“How does the phone thing work? You can’t call me if you don’t have another phone to call with…”

“You’ve been hallucinating objects that aren’t phones as phones. Practically anything you can hold to your ear. You make the ringing sounds yourself.” Diavolo holds his hand up to his ear and tries to imitate Doppio’s ringing.

Doppio laughs, almost in disbelief. “Wow, do I ever sound like a crazy person.”

“Just a little. It was the most effective way to contact you without giving away my position.” Diavolo rests his chin on his palm. “It’s finally happened. I always knew you would find out eventually, but I hadn’t planned for this particular way.”

“I kind of had plans for when I’d meet you, but they’re a little silly…” Doppio fidgets. “You’re even more handsome than I imagined from your voice, boss.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” As Doppio flusters, Diavolo chuckles and adds, “Considering what you think of me, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“...Boss?” When Diavolo nods for him to continue, Doppio asks, “Are you going to kill me for seeing your face and knowing too much?”

“Possibly. I’m still considering it.”

Doppio inches closer on the couch. “Could I have one last request before I go?”

“That depends on what it is,” Diavolo replies. “You may ask.”

Doppio swallows and his words come in a rush. “Could I maybe possibly kiss you?”

Diavolo laughs at that, causing Doppio to turn bright red. “I should have known that would be your final request. Of course, my Doppio. Do as you wish.”

It takes Doppio a moment more to work up his nerve, but he slides his arms around Diavolo’s neck and leans up to kiss him. The kiss is slow and nearly gentle, until Diavolo puts one hand on the back of Doppio’s head and deepens the kiss into something more appropriate for a last request.

At one point the kiss breaks, but Diavolo doesn’t waste time leaning in for another. Doppio doesn’t try to bring up that he only asked for one kiss, not that he could with Diavolo so completely occupying his mouth with more pleasurable things.

They kiss for a long time, and the kiss only truly stops when Diavolo slides his other hand underneath Doppio’s sweater, in order for Doppio to stammer out, “What are you-?”

“I am always able to see you, my Doppio. How many times have you done this to yourself, thinking of me?” Diavolo pulls his sweater up off of him. “And how many times have I wished to be able to join you?”

Doppio shivers as Diavolo kisses across the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “...A lot? I’m guessing a lot- ahh!” He jolts as Diavolo sucks on his skin until it leaves a mark. “Boss…” More marks dot his neck and shoulder before Diavolo reaches for his belt buckle. At that time, he has enough presence of mind to quickly unbuckle Diavolo’s as well.

“My Doppio, come close to me.” Diavolo guides Doppio to where he can stroke both of their cocks with one hand. Doppio gasps at the sensation, and Diavolo’s smile widens. “That’s good. Let me hear you.”

“Boss, boss-!” Doppio grabs onto the couch with one of his hands just to make sure he doesn’t fall over. The other slips into Diavolo’s free hand, and as he leans in for another kiss he intertwines his fingers with Diavolo’s.

Diavolo doesn’t protest this. He returns the kiss, messier than before, and continues to stroke at a steady pace.

It doesn’t stay steady. Doppio soon gives up on kissing in favor of letting Diavolo hear what he asked for. Every time Doppio gasps or moans “boss, oh god, boss, please”, Diavolo accelerates just a little.

Diavolo is not immune himself, not even close to it. A low rumble of Doppio’s name escapes his lips, over and over as pleasure courses through them both. His body trembles, and it isn’t long before he’s on the brink of release.

Diavolo kisses Doppio again, and that’s enough to push both of them over. Doppio collapses against Diavolo’s chest, with barely enough energy to reach for a tissue on the coffee table and wipe some of the come off of his stomach.

“...I’m gonna have to thank that Stand user, when I’m dead,” Doppio mumbles, as Diavolo pets his hair.

“You’ll have to wait for that, my sweet Doppio. I’ve finally decided.”


End file.
